herofandomcom-20200223-history
Evo (Space Station Silicon Valley)
Evo is one of the main protagonists in the 1998 video game Space Station Silicon Valley. He is a robot reduced into a size of a crawling microchip after crashing into Space Station Silicon Valley. History After the disappearance of Professor Cheese and his space marines, president Mrs. Frank Bloke has hired two "Heroes for Hire": Danger Dan and Evo. He and Dan are hired to go on a mission to save Earth in the year 3000. As a mission to enter Silicon Valley starts, Danger Dan alerts Evo to stay alert. He prompts Dan to turn right, being very curious about taking care of Earth instead of Silicon Valley. He gets into a fight with switching music from his theme song and the music for "groovy cats". Feeling sorry with Dan, he smacks him on the head and their spaceship crashes into a meteor, crashing into Silicon Valley. Evo presses the eject button multiple times until the spaceship has landed onto the European zone. Evo gets ejected at the top of Silicon Valley and is disassembled into a microchip. He gets inside Roger (a dog who was killed by their spaceship) and controls it. After Evo gets repaired, Dan feels glad that Evo has been repaired in order to go home. As Earth is about to be shrunk into a size of a pea, Evo must confront the Evil Brain to stop this. By destroying it, Silicon Valley gets into a collision with Earth, crashing into New York Harbor. This causes all the animals to escape. Evo was able to destroy all the robotic animals from terrorizing the world. Controlling Before being repaired, Evo can go inside dead animals to take control of them. When Evo goes inside an animal, a computer will scan the statistics of the animal. Pressing the R Button can cause the animal to deploy Evo. Evo can neither jump nor attack any animals when the player is controlling him. Evo will lose health and die for staying out of an animal too long. The player must go inside an animal to avoid losing countless units of health. As a robot, the player can no longer press the R Button. Evo is able to attack and then jump. If Evo doesn't kill the Evil Brain, the Earth will be shrunk into a size of a pea. As Earth has shrunk into the size of a pea, the player will be forced to restart the level. At New York City, the player must stop the animal in 24 minutes. If the player runs out of time, New York City will be destroyed by all the animals. The player will lose and must restart the level. Parts Locations # Give a Dog a Bonus: The player must fly through all the blue rings and defeat many enemies. The player will receive his first piece. # Stay in first place: The player must stay in first place to get the head. If stayed in second or third place, the player will automatically lose. # Evo's Escape: The player must destroy many animals in order for Evo to show up. If the player doesn't kill many animals, a message will say that "there are too many animals in the jungle". One will lose automatically and is forced to restart the level. If the player has killed many animals, Evo will show up and must be defeated. By defeating him, the player will receive the third piece. # Punch-Up Pyramid: The player must defeat all contenders three times to win the last piece. Secrets * If the player has collected 390 power cells, Evo will be repainted into gold. Trivia * One of the quotes are missing from the opening and is only accessible via hacks or combining the first stage with the final level. Evo has declared that he and Dan will "make money for collecting those expensive-looking souvenirs". This is a reference that collecting all souvenirs will give the player a hundred percent on his or her progress. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence